


Unwind

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: “Bath?”“Oh my god I thought you’d never ask.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Unwind

“Bath?”

“Oh my god I thought you’d never ask.”

Peter pushes himself up from where he’d previously thrown himself onto the bed, and looks at Tony, standing there in the middle of the room with his tie loose and his shirt already mostly unbuttoned and his jacket discarded next to where Peter sits.

He looks so good like that, flashing Peter a smile, that Peter almost doesn’t want to move into the bathroom. He’d much rather just drag him straight to bed. But the absolute best way to end the kind of day they’ve had starts with an hour or so of soaking in their tub, he knows that from experience, so Peter pushes himself up and goes to run the water.

From his perch on the edge of the bath, keeping his hand dangled down so he can keep track of the temperature, Peter can see into the bedroom through the open door of their en suite and he allows himself to enjoy the sight of Tony undressing slowly. He absently drifts his fingers across the surface of the water while he watches how Tony slides the tie from around his neck and drops it to the bed, and how he, now turned away from Peter, shrugs out of his shirt, revealing the nice lines of his shoulders and then the dimples in his lower back. His pants go next, and the way Tony bends down to pick them up after he’s stepped out of them makes Peter unable to stop the little noise bubbling up in his throat before it’s left his lips.

Tony looks over his shoulder and catches Peter watching him, who immediately goes red. Tony only chuckles.

When the tub is filled and the bathroom smells like one of Tony’s undoubtedly expensive essential oils, the older man joins the younger to help him undress, moving slowly and letting his fingertips linger on places he knows Peter likes to be touched.

On nights like these they do everything slowly, leisurely, taking their time. It helps them unwind the very best when they can just be in each other’s company and enjoy what they have.

Tony sinks into the water first, and Peter follows suit, scooting back until he’s pressed up against Tony’s chest. He tugs at Tony’s arms until they’re secured around his waist, and as if naturally Tony’s mouth comes to rest against the back of Peter’s neck, occasionally brushing a kiss to his skin.

They’re both quiet for some time, enjoying the warmth of the water and each other, until it’s Tony who reaches for the cup in the soap holder first, and Peter automatically smiles.

They always use the cup to scoop up water from the bath to wash each other’s hair. Maybe it’s sappy, but it’s one of the things Peter enjoys doing with Tony most, and any time Tony reaches for it, it feels good because it means he enjoys it just as much.

“Tilt your head back, baby,” he murmurs, and Peter does as he’s told.

Tony massages Peter’s favorite shampoo into his hair with gentle but thorough fingers until he’s got his eyes closed and his lips parted and he feels like he can fall asleep on the spot if he’s not careful. Then the soap is rinsed out, and it’s Peter’s turn.

Peter turns to face Tony and beckons him closer so he can slide into the man’s lap and mouth at his jaw while he works the shampoo into Tony’s dark hair. Tony’s hands are on his back, sliding up his sides and down his spine toward his ass, and even from where Peter has his head ducked he can see Tony’s grin as a large hand cups one of his ass cheeks and gives it a squeeze.

“Hey,” Peter protests. Tony just kisses him.

They dry off when their skin becomes wrinkly and tender and Peter makes a beeline for the closet to get out a pair of underpants so he can get into bed but Tony grabs his wrist and coaxes him directly onto the mattress. He’s got his mouth on Peter’s neck before the boy can even begin to protest – not that he has an awful lot to complain about.

Tony’s got Peter sitting on the edge of the mattress and he kisses down Peter’s chest and Peter knows what’s about to happen and he welcomes it, puts a hand into Tony’s hair as he works his way down, leans back a little to allow him room, supporting himself with his free hand.

Tony swallows him down before he’s even half hard, and works him over expertly. Peter sighs and tightens his hand in Tony’s hair just a touch and it earns him a little satisfied noise. He likes it when Tony sounds like that – like he’s happy to be where he is.

Peter kisses him when Tony comes back up, and together they move onto the bed, settling back in each other’s arms. Tony’s hand wraps around his cock to continue what he started, stroking from root to tip slowly but thoroughly as he watches Peter squirm and sigh in his grip.

“What do you want, baby?” Tony purrs.

“You know what I want,” Peter sighs back.

“Can’t blame me for liking the way you say it.”

Peter chuckles softly at Tony’s fond grin and he resists the urge to roll his eyes, instead leaning closer and dropping his voice to a breathy whine.

“ _Fuck me_.”

The shiver and moan Peter gets in return make his cock twitch in Tony’s hand.

While Tony reaches for their necessities, Peter turns his back to Tony and awaits further instruction. He likes not seeing what Tony’s doing, likes that little element of surprise. He listens to the sound of a bottle opening and closing, and his heart flutters when Tony’s lips brush across his shoulder only a second before Tony spreads his cheeks with one hand and circles a slick finger around his tight rim.

Peter sighs when the finger sinks into him slowly, arches his back to aid Tony when he presses in deeper and pulls back again, slicking him up and stretching him out. 

Tony sidles up against his back as best as he can and continues mouthing at his shoulder and neck as he works Peter open slowly, only pulling back to apply a bit more lube or add a finger, which has Peter almost painfully hard and leaking in a matter of minutes. It’s absolutely unfair what kind of things Tony can do to him with so little. It gets Peter every time.

And yet Tony continues to take his sweet time. It’s both the best thing and the worst thing simultaneously, as Peter wants nothing more than for Tony to fill him up the way he always does, and yet he knows he could come on Tony’s fingers alone and he’d be happy. So happy.

Thankfully Tony retreats his hand after a while and Peter hears a telltale plasticky crinkle, and then one of Tony’s arms shimmies under him in between the mattress and his body to effectively pull him back against his chest and back against his cock. Tony slides the head teasingly between Peter’s cheeks before he lines up and Peter’s hole swallows him down, opening up and welcoming the intrusion. His body yields for Tony like it’s made for it, until they’re connected at the hip and Peter can feel Tony deep inside of him.

Now that Tony’s other hand is free, he brushes it down Peter’s outer thigh, and Peter dutifully lifts his leg so Tony can hook his hand in the crook of his knee for leverage as he slowly begins to rock into Peter.

The room fills with quiet sighs and little moans as Tony fucks Peter slowly, pushing in deep with every roll of his hips. They’re pressed close with Tony’s mouth to Peter’s neck, nipping at his skin to leave little reminders of their lazy night and encourage Peter to be as vocal as he needs to be.

Peter refuses to touch himself because he knows it will be over the second he does. Every one of Tony’s thrusts hits the spot, scratching an itch inside him that so far only Tony has managed to scratch. Sometimes he thinks he’d be happy just staying in bed like that with Tony forever. Only leave for the occasional necessity like food or the toilet or a shower. It’s high time they take a few days off again and do exactly that. It’s been a while since Tony fucked him sore and aching.

Tony’s hands grab at Peter’s inner thighs after a while and Peter doesn’t know what he’s got coming until Tony’s rolled onto his back and pulled Peter with him. It’s a bit clumsy and a laugh leaves Peter’s lips as he has to push at the mattress to get on top of Tony, but when he’s settled he sees what Tony was trying and he’s here for it.

Peter rolls his hips and Tony lets out a moan against the shell of his ear, bucking up into him when he’s planted his feet on the mattress with his legs bent and repositioned his hands on Peter’s outer thighs to lift his knees to his chest once again. It’s obscene how exposed Peter feels folded up like that, but it just helps to give him a thrill. Not to mention every time Tony rocks his hips up now his cock rubs against a spot inside him that has him seeing stars.

Tony tires out pretty quickly in that position, his muscles straining and breath coming out in soft pants directly into Peter’s ear. Peter purposely doesn’t tease him about his age although he’s tempted – he just sits Tony up against the headboard and straddles his thighs, touching behind himself to sink back onto his lover’s cock and whimper at just how deep he reaches with the new position. His hole clenches as he pushes Tony back inside. Peter’s dick jumps with the friction, red and sensitive and desperate for touch that he knows he’s only going to get if Tony allows it. He wants it that way. Only wants to come when it’s Tony touching him and making him.

Tony is a generous lover though, quick to wind his fingers around Peter and allowing him to rock up into the coil of his hand.

“That’s it, baby,” Tony breathes, “God, you look so good like this, bouncing on my cock.”

Peter whimpers and moves faster, picking up his pace as he feels his lower abdomen tighten in anticipation, his muscles twitching as he keeps rocking back even though he can feel he’s not going to last much longer.

“Feel so fucking good around me. So tight, so warm. I wanna see you come, baby. You’re so pretty when you come.”

Tony keeps murmuring encouragement and Peter can’t take it anymore. It’s to easy to lose himself when Tony’s talking to him like that. His body seizes as his orgasm comes crashing down on him and sends him spilling hotly onto Tony’s chest and over the fingers around him, which don’t let up until they’ve pumped out every last drop. Tony’s still breathing praise although his words hitch when Peter clenches down around him, growing tighter and hotter for Tony to grind up into. He’s chasing his own orgasm now, hands on Peter’s hips squeezing hard to use him as he pleases, to make good use of Peter’s hole as tight as he is now before the boy relaxes into post-coital bliss.

It’s not long before Tony tenses beneath Peter with a shaky shout, burying his cock deep. Peter lets out a little satisfied noise that he feels to the very core and he holds Peter for a moment longer before his grip eases the second he’s spilled his load. His head falls back against the pillow behind him to catch his breath, eyes a little glazed.

Peter sinks down against Tony’s chest, uncaring of the filth between them, just keen on burying his face against Tony’s neck and breathe him in until Tony softens enough to leave Peter achingly empty once again, clenching down on nothing but air.

Neither of them wants to get up for a while after that. Tony doesn’t even bother to take off the condom.

Only when the clean sweat on their skin has dried and Peter starts to shiver with the lack of cover does Tony roll out from beneath the boy and leave him in the bed to fetch a warm, damp towel to clean him with.

By the time they settle in between the sheets, Peter is completely boneless, melting into the deep kiss that Tony meets him with when he returns from the bathroom and pulls him into his arms.

Peter yawns, and they both chuckle when it immediately triggers Tony’s following yawn.

“I adore you,” Tony murmurs into Peter’s hair before he gets the chance to fall asleep. He’s so comfortable.

The boy snuggles in closer, and kisses at one of the many scars on Tony’s chest.

“Mm. Not if I adore you first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a request I got on Tumblr. [Come send me a prompt!](https://iloveyou3thousand.tumblr.com/)


End file.
